


Flu Season

by HarryFreakingPotter



Category: Little Voice (TV 2020)
Genre: Bisexual Idiots, Domestic Fluff, F/M, References to Illness, Short One Shot, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: Samuel contracts the flu. It hits Bess even harder.
Relationships: Bess King/Samuel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Flu Season

Bess Alice King has never felt a love so tender nor an anger so deep as when she wakes up sick in Samuel’s bed. 

It started as a tickle, days before. A light cough, a little more sweating through her shirt than she was used to at a gig. But she’d downed her tea and made Samuel pick up extra on his way so she didn’t have to support Starbucks, and they’d fucking rocked it. 

So they went home and fell asleep on the couch, Samuel’s harder coughs awakening them midway through the night. Nothing a little honey couldn’t handle. 

And now she’s puking her guts out in his tiny ass bathroom, cursing whatever cruel god gave her the flu.

And then it hits her. 

She slips back into bed a few minutes later, curling up against his chest. He stirs, and she smiles gently. “I’m going to fucking kill you.” She whispers sweetly. 

It takes a moment for his mind to catch up, but he gets there, pulling back from placing a kiss on her cheek. “What’d I do now?” 

She coughs pointedly, poking his chest indignantly. 

“I gave you my cold?”

“Considering I just threw up in your bathroom, I think it’s a bit more than a cold.”

He rubs his eyes tiredly. “Well, shit.”

“I already called in to St C’s, and Prisha is gonna watch Ella until I’m not contagious. That gives me plenty of time to hide your body.”

“Last thing I heard was you liked my body.”

She actually growls, pushing away from him indignantly. “You’re not funny.”

“I know.” He relents, sitting up. “Do you want honey tea or water? I’ll cue up  _ Soul  _ while water boils if you want.”

A half hour later, they’re curled up on the couch again, Bess’s anger abetted slightly by the peace offerings. And though she’d never admit it to his smug ass, it’s nice to not be going through this alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed, feel free to drop a comment, they keep me writing hjdfsghfdwwjhwh


End file.
